Fall
by SangariaSweetness
Summary: It isn't love. It's just lust. Eros is sure of that. But still, he can't seem to leave her to his mothers vices.
1. Love's First Meeting

**Love's First Meeting**

"EROS!"

"Mother." Cool acknowledgement. Clear sapphire eyes swimming with unknown lazy

laughter. 

" That .. wretched ... CREATURE! "

Quirk goes white blonde eyebrows. 

She spins to face him in all her glorious beauteous fury. Dark green eyes near obsidian. He swears 

her hair would flame, soon. 

" _I__ want her to fall in love with a monster._ "

Oh.This_ again._

He yawns barely staying awake. 

"If you will it, it is done." He murmurs. 

He whispers through the palace halls.

Her name is ... Psyche. Soul. 

He slips into her room. 

_"I want her in love with a horrible monster by the forthcoming of Apollo's chariot."_

How, he had wondered, how beautiful could a mere female mortal be to anger his mother thus.

His mother, Venus, Goddess of love and beauty. 

What fools mortals be. Daring to believe a girlcould fairer than the Goddess. 

The whole kingdom would suffer the wrath of Venus. 

And the girl, he smiles mischeviously, ah yes the poor wretched mortal girl. He was going to deliver

her to her true love, an hideous ogre picked by his mother. She was quite fortunate, he thought, to 

recieve loves first kiss so early. 

He walks upon towards her bed and peers down, curious about her beauty. 

And is shocked. 

Midnight hair, ivory skin, feathery lashes and rosy cheeks. 

His arrow of gold slips from his hand. And a warm trill sparkles through, from the tip of his toes to his fair golden head. 

He lifts a slim, cool, hand and brushes her forehead. 

Amethyst eyes snap open. 

A/N| ;)


	2. Love's First Kiss

****

**Love's First Kiss**

She has never had love. And perhaps that is why she can't love. 

But as his sapphire eyes widened with a tender smile on his lips, she wondered as her heart quickened if this was it. The dream she has been dreaming of all her life. Something she wished and prayed for as long as she could remember. Was this love? 

Her heart raced and her hand trembled as she reached out for him...

"W-who a..are you?" 

He stepped back slighty and gave her a dazzling white smile. 

She smiled back unsure.

He leaned forward, oh so slowly, her eyes widened in surprise and nervousness. 

"What are you-" _Doing._ Her words cut off by a brush of his lips on hers. 

_"I am," He whispered in a deep melodious voice, "anyone you wish me to be... Psyche."_

---

_Psyche..._

She awoke to the gentle chidings of her servant. 

"Princess Psyche.. thank goodness you're awake!"

"What..?"

"Hurry Princess, we must get you dressed and ready to meet your suitors!"

_Suitors...?_ She didn't want to meet any suitors. Princes, men, more than twice as old as her, with their lecherous grins that only served to make her ill. 

She wanted to meet him again. The young man from her dream, with his white blonde locks, sapphire eyes and soft smile. 

She felt pain in her heart. Perhaps it was all a dream. Undoubtedly she would never meet him again. 

Dazed, she wondered, as she looked at herself in the hand mirror, why she suddenly felt the inexplicable urge to cry. 

_'I am anyone you wish me to be ...'_

---

He felt like pounding his head against the wall. 

_Stupid stupid stupid..._

Why had he gone and kissed her?!

Now he was sure.. sure that he couldn't just let his mother deal away with her. 

Why though? Wasn't she just a stupid mortal? 

She wasn't _that lovely was she?_

Well maybe... 

But then why did he feel pain if he thought her in pain?

_Why_...

....

Holy Zeus forbid! 

Was he, the God of Love, in_ love _with a mere mortal? 

_Damn damn damn.. _

His mother was going to kill them all. 

A/N: And the Plot thickens. Well it will get really plotty next chapter I hope (heheh). Reviews people, they motivate yah know. 


	3. Love Hate Lust

Love Hate Lust  
  
Lord Agisthos smiled at her, warm, gentle, superficial. A pretense. No suitors actually wanted to marry Psyche, and this she knew and accepted with bitter dying hope.  
  
Agisthos had come like many others to view the beauty , the image, admire the white skin, the soft flesh, the beautifully carved bones. Her amethyst eyes, midnight hair and porcelain skin. Her radiant, lustrious etheral glow. Everything that was on the outside and nothing, not a single glance at what Psyche really was.  
  
She stopped bitterly in thier walk.  
  
"Princess Psyche?" He questioned, treating her as if a fragile flower, easily squashed beneath sandaled feet. Psyche dreams of stomping on his feet, killing his toes, and slapping his face till he woke from the vision, she had put him in. She was not a fragile, dream brought into creation. She was real, live, mortal. And though no foot could smash her petals, a reality that wasn't real, full of false emotions could easily break her stem.  
  
She bows slightly, "My lord, I am not feeling well, perhaps we can continue this another day?"  
  
"Of course!" He replies fervently, reverently, respectfully, but never could she dare to hope, lovingly.  
  
"Of course," She repeats softly, "Thank you for your kindness, my lord."  
  
Her feet pads away, gracefully at first, her presence slowly fading from his sight like dawn breaking over a dream. And when she knew he could no longer see her, she ran as fast as she could, far away from a love more of lust than care, that it hurt more than hate.  
  
---  
  
Ever since that day, he had kissed her, the beautful youth had not come to her again.  
  
There wasn't really much else to say.  
  
Psyche wasn't indifferent to the feeling of a pain filled soul. She had believed, foolishly, that he might have been the one.  
  
But, and her heart froze a little more here, men were all alike. Beauty to them was worth more than anything she could have inside. The youth had probably taken what he wanted, her virgin kiss, and left to gloat to other men.  
  
It could almost be funny, her life, in an ironic sort of way.  
  
Only Psyche didn't think she could laugh, only smile her broken smile.  
  
Painfully radiant.  
  
---  
  
The event that had put resolve into his resolution was her smile.  
  
It couldn't go on any longer and this he knew. He couldn't watch her suffer in the pain of her world. A world so full of lies and lust, he was sure, it was corroding her soul from the inside.  
  
He also couldn't wait for his mother to find out he hadn't done his job.  
  
Or that he had fallen, impulsively, in love with his supposed victim.  
  
Or in lust at the least.  
  
But whatever he was in, he knew only one thing for sure.  
  
He couldn't watch her suffer, or smile that heartbreaking smile.  
  
---  
  
Psyche's father paced.  
  
Another rich, honorable suitor has left. Without his daughter.  
  
He didn't undertand.  
  
His daughter was.. beyond words. Yet every suitor left her.  
  
He didn't want an old spinster on his hands.  
  
What to do?  
  
What was a father to do?  
  
...  
  
Speak to Oracle.  
  
...A/N: Finally! The third chapter. You all probably thought I died or something..hahaha. Geez. I liked this chapter, I thought things were FINALLY moving along. 


	4. Love's hope

**Love's Hope.**

The oracle had decided.

And though Psyche's father was inconsolable. Psyche was glad. At the very least the waiting was over. Whatever happened now, she would be _married_

_..To a monster_

Psyche squelches the thought. Married Married Married.. she hums in her head. That was enough.

That had to be enough for the likes of her. She had begun to understand the reason why suitors never dared to ask for her hand. She had angered the Goddess, Venus. Vain, proud, fierce and extremely, brilliantly beautiful, Venus. Who did not forgive and only rarely in the lifespan of a human, forgot.

Psyche was empathetic. She could understand this. Her sisters had always hated her for her beauty. Her father only pawned it around to attract prosperous Princes. Perhaps, perhaps maybe..the horrible monster would look past that beauty. Maybe. Maybe he would love her for what she truly was. Love her for her imperfect hearts smile rather than her rosy lips.

Psyche tried to hope.

But in the deepest and most hidden recesses of her heart, she remembers the shining young man with soft sapphire eyes. And downy, white blonde hair.

She cannot think of him anymore. Psyche has long convinced herself that the vision had been merely a dream. A selfish and foolish dream. It would not be permitted to happen in this life.

_She_ was going to be married.

* * *

Her father and the procession left her on top of the Aegean cliff. The wind blows softly and she can smell the sea air.

She can see them on the bottom of the cliff, looking up at her. She thinks she can hear her sisters giggles. And maybe perhaps too late, feel her fathers worry. But then maybe she was just imagining things.

She had been a valuable asset.

Psyche looks out towards the sea. It was a little cloudy, but not too bad. A good day for a voyage. The wind was strong. Her robe billowed around her legs. Her hair flew, tangling behind her back. She thinks for a moment that maybe, perhaps, she can fly. And as she edges towards the cliff, she sees the vastness of the infinite sea and the distant rocks at the bottom.

The wind whispered in her ears. She can fly. She felt its power.

The procession below screamed as they saw their youngest Princess jump off the highest cliff in the land.

Psyche fell asleep to the whispers of the Zephyr, and the calming image of a beautiful, smiling, white blonde, young man. As Psyche plummeted into the wind and the soft calm, She felt that if she could only see him again then she would have no regrets.

Psyche was going to get a married. To a monster. A beautiful, monster. Who had never loved but wanted her just the same.

_Thou cannot run from love.  
Whether thou art God or mortal  
The young maiden shall run towards love  
and be thus rewarded full  
On the day, of midsummer night  
When the winds blow fierce  
Thou shalt bring thy daughter without fight  
to fates mysterious roll of dice  
on the cliff of the Aegean  
She shall be wed to a monster.

* * *

_

A/N: Well it moved a bit too fast for my liking. But finally we're getting to the good part eh? Review!


End file.
